Being Different
by Not So Sirius
Summary: Jasmine Evans is...well, different. For one thing, she's a witch and her sister, Petunia, hates her for it. Second, she gets transfered to Hogwarts in Lily's 7th year. Wait, I think I forgot something. Oh yeah. Jasmine's deaf. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Jessie.

~1966 - October 15 - Rosewood Hospital, Room 7

The sun shone through the small window as Susan checked the patients. Outside, the sun was struggling to shine through to push the clouds away and shine, but only rays of light were visible. Susan looked over the charts of the newest child. She glared at the machinery, willing it to heal the sick five-year-old. Dejected, Susan patted the girl's forehead and looked at her watch. 6:45. Susan sighed deeply, then left the room to continue working.

"What happened to her? Is she ok? What are they doing to her?" Lily demanded while tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Shh. It's going to be alright." Mrs. Evans patted the chair next to her. "Sit down, please?" Lily sat down and hugged her knees. Mrs. Evans looked at her husband, and saw fear in his eyes. She was sure she had fear in her eyes too.

"Daddy? Is Jessie going to be ok?" Petunia asked, her bottom lip trembling. Her dad looked at her and started to answer.

"I hope so." He then muttered to himself. "God, I hope so."

The family waited anxiously for information on the youngest member. At 7:17, the Evans learned what the results were. The doctor addressed the family. "I'm Dr. Knapp. I believe that you are the Evans family?" The group nodded mutely. "Miss Jasmine-"

"Jessie." The girls interrupted. "Her name is Jessie."

She smiled. "Very well. Jessie is getting better, her temperature is coming down. She'll leave late tonight or early tomorrow, I don't know yet. It was smart when you brought her in this morning. If you waited any longer she wouldn't be here." Dr. Knapp paused.

"Jessie will wake up in a few minutes, I'm sure." _And here comes the hard part_, she thought bitterly as she saw the looks of joy one the family's face.

"Unfortunately, Jessie suffered brain damage from such a high fever." You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"We've tried what we could, but that's not much." The Evans were holding their breath, hating that the doctor didn't get to the point.

"Jasmine Evans can't hear anymore."


	2. The Park

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Jessie.

~1970 – May 23 – The Town Park

"Tag! You can't catch me Lily!" Jessie laughed and ran ahead of her sisters.

"I'll get you Jessie!" Lily replied, knowing that her sister couldn't hear. Petunia heard and sniffed, angrily. Petunia distanced herself from Jessie, something that Jasmine found hard. She got used to it, and she and Lily grew closer.

Jessie reached the swings, her eyes alight with happiness. She climbed on, and started pumping her legs to get higher. She looked in the sky and saw and airplane and a few birds. She remembered what birds sounded like. The big black birds were annoying (that's the only way she could describe it) but the tiny red yellow and blue birds made pretty chirping noises. Jessie could remember her family's voices, the coffee grinder, and the car starting. That was it.

The nine-year-old laughed and looked at Tuney and Lily. Lily was in the daisies, and Tuney was sliding down the slide. Jessie jumped off the swing and sort of floated down. Pushing her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face, she wandered over to her ten-year-old sister. Lily had vibrant red hair, and bright green eyes. Tuney had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Jasmine was a mix of the two: hence the hair. She had blue eyes like her twin, but they were as bright as lily's.

"Hey Lils. What are you doing?"

Lily looked up and smiled. "Look at what I can do." She picked up a daisy and put it in her palm. The petals closed, and then seconds later, the petals opened up again.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Jessie question with wonder.

Lily smiled. "Like this. Take a flower-"Jessie plucked a flower from the dirt. "Now you just, well, think that the petals are closed." Jasmine did that, and was speechless when it worked.

"Tuney! Look at this!" Petunia looked up at the voice of Jasmine. She walked forward and sat down next to her siblings.

"What?"

"Look!"

Curious, she watched the flower in Lily's hand. Naturally, she gaped.

"What? How? Can I try?"

Jessie nodded and handed her a flower. "You have to wish it to close."

Petunia tried and tried and became put-out when nothing happened.

"It's ok, maybe you'll get it tomorrow" Lily put a hand on her shoulder.

Petunia shook it off. "It's not me it's you two." She lashed out. "Get away from me, freaks." She stormed away, leaving her sisters hurt and confused.


	3. King's Cross Station

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Jessie.

Yes, I know this doesn't follow the books. Petunia is 2 years older, and Lily finds out she's a witch when she's 8 (I think). This is my story and I want it to be different. (Ha, more like I forgot that part in the books :] )

~1971 – September 1 – King's Cross Station

"Oh Lily! You're so lucky!" Jessie told her older sister with longing.

"Jessie, I'm sure you'll come too. And if you don't, I'll write once a week. Lily laughed in reply.

Jessie nodded. "I'll miss you." The sisters hugged.

"I'll miss you too."

**Flashback**

Lily, Petunia, and Jasmine were talking animatedly to each other, describing the funniest times in class.

"Oh my gosh, once in science class, my teacher convinced us that we were going to eat bugs. I'm not kidding, she told us to hold our hand under the desk, then take off the skin, and with our eyes closed, eat it. Mine tasted like coconut."

Her sisters wondered about Lily's sanity.

"It was candy, you guys." Lily laughed at Petunia's face. In return, she stuck her tongue out.

"Oooh! My turn!" Petunia started. "During P.E., these two girls, Jenna and Clara, were going bonkers. Clara was screaming at Melissa asking why she dyed her hair red, like yours Lily, when it was clearly black, and Jenna was playing badminton with two racquets and started laughing when it wouldn't work." She rolled her eyes. "Those two are crazy!"

"What about you, Jessie?" Lily asked her other sister.

"Um – err - oh! Once in my English class, there was a fire drill. The teacher didn't tell us though. I left to get water and the alarm went off. A second later, I heard a huge 'crash!'" The girls laughed.

"Later, I asked my friend Rachel what happened. She told me that went the alarm when off, Noah grabbed his backpack and knocked over two desks when he was trying to leave. She also told me that Joe fell out of his chair when it went off." The trio was in stitches.

Mrs. Evans was in the kitchen, working on dinner. She was glad that her daughters were all being civil to each other, as it rarely happened. She heard the click of the mail slot and the patter as the letters fell to the floor. She looked out the kitchen door to her daughters. "Mail."

Lily nodded to her mother and turned to her sister. Lily tapped Jasmine's shoulder to get her attention, as she was staring outside. Jessie turned to the green-eyed girl.

"Mail."

Jessie got up to get the mail – it had been her job since she could walk. She bent down and looked through the letters to see if she got one, even if she didn't get mail. _Blah, blah, postcard, blah, blah, letter for Lily, blah – wait – letter for Lily? _Curious, she dropped everything and studied the outside of the letter, knowing she couldn't open it. The back of the letter was written in green ink and said:

Miss L. Evans

The Middle Bedroom

7 Peverell Court

London

Jessie's eyes were huge. She picked up the letters and put them on the table. "Lily - you got something."

Startled, the red head got up. She took the letter from the ten year old warily, and opened it. She read it through, her eyes getting bigger as she read more. When she read it (three times) her mouth formed an 'o' shape. Lily then spoke the words that changed the family. "I'm a witch."

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Lily, where's your friend?" Mr. Evans asked.

She shrugged. "I think he's on the platform. I need to tell him something."

Petunia snorted. "Have fun, freak."

Her parents sighed. "What's the platform?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" Jessie answered.

Petunia snorted again. "And that's real."

Lily turned to her parents. "Bye. I'm going to miss you." She hugged her mum and dad, and they hugged back.

"Write every week, okay?" Lily laughed.

"Bye Tuney." Petunia ignored her.

Lily turned and hugged Jessie one more time. Then she turned and ran into the wall, between platforms 9 and 10, and vanished completely.

As the quartet left, Jasmine put her and on the wall only to find that it went through. Shocked, Jessie ran back to her parents so she could get home.

*Jessie can understand what people are saying, because she can read lips.

*All of the 'funny stories' are true. :]


End file.
